The New World
by MyBrokenHeart123
Summary: This is my first Minecraft FanFiction. SnowFall36, an average Minecraft girl who must make it in the Nether. But it gets a little bumpy. Say, Herobrine falls in love with you bumpy. I have it Rated T, just in case. OC's NO LONGER BEING USED! STOP SENDING THEM!
1. The Amazing World

**Here are some things that are VERY important.**

**SnowFall36- Girl, From her P.O.V. Very revengeful.**

**Joy- Snow's Loyal pet dog. A female. Always there.**

**That is all for now.**

* * *

I look around at the place I have worked hard building. A city, well as small as one can be. I live alone with my amazing dog Joy. Joy is what she brings me, in a world you are all alone in. It's nice to have an over protective pet.

"Joy." I call for her. After I speak she comes running around a corner of a building. When she reaches me I kneel and pet her little head.

"BARK!" She tells me and I smile. She is the cutest dog ever spawned.

I get back up and walk to my favorite mining spot, it's really a great place to mine. I have found loads of diamonds there, but today I just need a break from the surface. I walk to the only place that I don't ever take Joy and stop on my way there.

I look at a tree swaying back, and forth, back and forth. Something doesn't seem right. I turn back around. I see a speck of green. Creeper. I open my inventory and pick my almost gone diamond sword.

"Come and get me!" I yell at it, and it comes running around the tree to get me. I change to my bow and shoot an arrow right at it. It misses. I run over to it and hit it with my diamond sword. But I was too late. It explodes the ground around us. I look at my hearts. There is only one left. I let out the breath I did not know I was holding. _Please tell me there are no more._

I take out my only food. Bread. Only five of them. I eat away until my hearts are full. I don't have any bread left.

I go on my way to the mine. I walk, and walk, and walk. I look over at my hunger. Five meat sticks.

I crawl into the cave. All the torches I have put up in the past are now gone. Where they have gone? I do not know. I take out more and place them. One by one. The torches go down.

After I finished placing the torches, I walk to a deeper part of the cave. Placing torches on the way. I hear a sound and I take out my sword. As soon as I take it out it breaks. _My luck._

I look around hoping there to me more exits, but as I already knew, there was only one way in, and one way out.

I take out my last option. My stone sword. It breaks. _Do I really use my weapons that much?_

Something not right. The sound is not from a skeleton. One because it would have shot at me by now. Second, It would sound like some one clicking a pen. It could not be a zombie. Just because I could hear it if it was one. A creeper? No. A creeper is silent. What is it? I quickly get out cobble stone. I cover myself with it. But I now know they have come into the cave sections.

Soon the cobble starts to disappear and the light start shining through.

* * *

**Wow right. Who is it. A mob? A dog? A person? It could be anything! Sorry people who were hoping for Divergent. #REVEIW**


	2. Starts To Become Dark

**New Characters are in this story.**

**Herobrine- Persuasive, smart, revengeful, and half kind, half evil**

**Steve- Hurt, broken, Evil, destroyed inside, and SnowFall36's brother**

**That all for now folks.**

* * *

As someone moves the cobble stone I close my eyes hoping for it all to go away. I'm lifted into the air and I open my eyes to find my brother. Steve. I cringe. What I did not know was that someone important was watching me.

"How many time do I half to say never come here again!" He snaps throwing me aside to a wall in the cave. I grunt in pain. He got rid of 5 hearts. I try to get up to run, but my legs are frail.

"I," I try to say.

"I nothing!" He says coming closer. "You shall never come back into this cave again sister."

"I AM NO LONGER YOUR SISTER!" I shout as he lunges at me. I duck and his fist hit the stone. I crawl while he hold his fist in pain. I go out the exit of the cave and run. I run and run until my legs crack from under me. The it hit me. _He knows where I live._

I take one of my arrows out and hold it to my chest. _Time to start a new world._

Soon someone comes from the distance. Joy. She lays her little head on my chest.

"ROOF!" She crys at me. _I know she wants to come with me but she has a life._

"Okay girl, okay." I take out another arrow and stab both of us. I feel the pain life someone is slowly breaking me in two. Like someone is watching with happen. _He wanted this to happen..._

* * *

I wake up in a dark world filled with red. _No..._

The Nether. I got put in the Nether because of my past. My past mistakes. My heart breaking more than ever I walk on. I pass many Zombie pig men ones with armor, others with out.

Soon I start to become tired. I need food, I need water...

I look hoping to find some, but only see lava across the ledge I stopped on. _My old mistakes are now haunting me._

**FLASH BACK**

_I grab my flint and steel and slowly make my way towards the house. Time passes. Should I do? Could I do it? I drop the flint and steel and walk away. I run into a skeleton on my way out._

_"If you light the house on fire I will give you internal life." It says. I smile and nod. I quickly make my way back to the flint and steel and light the wood up. I run back and the skeleton gives me a potion and vanished. I quickly drink it. I feel dizzy and sick. I make my way home and fall. I wake up in a cave that glows and make my was out and see haunting eyes that are white._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

I wish to jump in and drown but that would fail. I'm now forever to be demi-god. I'm dieing to lose my life, but the skeleton changed my chances. Now only if I shall die is from sickness. I huff and continue my journey.

* * *

**What did you think? Steve the evil. #REVIEW**


	3. Even When You Try

**Here it is once again!**

* * *

I have become lost and tired. Hoping just to find, something. Anything. I step in some sole sand and slowly walk forward. Not because I want to, but because I must. One because its sole sand. Two, because my hunger is at half a meat stick.

Nothing. Nothing but netherack is before me. I fall. Too tired to continue. So this is how it ends. Me. Lost. Hurt. Tired. Pained. Getting worse by the minute. I look around at the slowly fading world. Where will I go? Into nothingness? I shall end felling betrayed. OH NO! JOY. My loving dog out here all alone. My heart now breaking in two. My heart starting to wither away. Is it just me or is it getting really hot. I feel someone rushing towards me. Who is it? Will I ever know? Nope. Because this is where it ends. Sadly, my revenge on my brother, wait, Steve will never happen. Good bye...

* * *

**Herobrine's P.O.V**

I walk through my cave. Its...darker? How? Only one person ever enters this cave anymore. A girl.

I hear someone grunt in pain and I turn a corner. The young girl struggling away from... Wait is that Steve. Should I help him? Should I help her? The girl trys to speak.

"I,"

"I nothing!" Says Steve getting closer to the girl. "You shall never come back into this cave again sister." _Sister?_

"I'M NO LONGER YOUR SISTER!" She yells as he lunges at her. She ducks and Steve's fist hit the stone. She crawls away with Steve holding his fist. After she leave I go over to Steve. He looks at me and I shake my head in regret.

"Bye old friend." I say teleporting to the girl.

I find her with a dog and with two arrows in her hand. He eyes closed ready to harm herself. Before I can do anything she stabs herself and the dog. _Steve did this to her. Forget her getting hurt. She is destroyed mentally._

She and the dog vanish, I must do one thing. Find out more. Who is she?

I get out my book of players and find her. Or now that I know, SnowFall36.

I find my self leaving quickly to my portals. Aether and Nether. Is she good or bad? I guess I will just teleport to her.

I'm in gulged in blackness. I closes my eyes. When I reopen then I am surprised. I'm in the Nether. _So she is a evil demi-god. Perfect._

I find her on the ground dieing, what do I do? I quickly get out a splash healing potion 3. I throw it at her and pick her up to go to my Nether mansion.

* * *

**SnowFall36's P.O.V**

I wake up in a bed, in a really big fancy room. There is red carpet, quart chairs and couches. There is a beautiful fireplace and the room is made out of Iron. If feels life home. When mom and dad were still around. I see a mirror with a knife and slowly get up and walk over to it. In the reflection I do not see a 11 year old kid player. I see a 15 year old teen player. How long have I been asleep? I look away from the mirror.

"So you have woke up." Says a deep voice from behind me. I look back and see the Nether ruler. Herobrine. My heart starts to beat faster. Has he been watching me sleep? What will he do to me? Will he hurt me? I shrink back, trying to hide myself. I may look older but on the inside I am still a kid.

"What do you what with me." I ask worried that something will attack me any moment. His face looks calm. Like my parents said in the storys. My heart stops when he starts to walk over.

"What are you talking about?" He asks me slowly. He finally reaches me and puts his hand on my shoulder, its, well, cold. Like ice, saying that it's like thousands of degrees. I try to pull away but Herobrine's grip is too tight.

"Please don't hurt me." I say with fake worry. This person is evil. I slowly grab the dagger with out him noticing. I bring it behind my back. I focus on him closely for a moment. _Whats with her?_ I just read his mind. How? When?

"Whats with me?" I ask him and he locks shocked.

"How" He trys to say but I interrupt.

"How can I read your mind? I have no clue." I say. _But_ if

"But if what?" I ask him and he shakes his head and leaves the room. Did I just beat the great Herobrine at a word game. YES! Point one goes to me and Herobrine ZERO!

* * *

**What did you think? How Can I make it better. Want to be in the story? Give me your User name and your personality. #ReviewOrIWillGoAllHerobrineOnYou**


	4. Your Stuck

**Guys I already wrote this chapter, but it deleted its self. :( **

**I have changed and had to rewrite the entire chapter. Its smaller, but whatever.**

**The offer is still up. Just give me a Username (Real or Fake It does not matter.) Characteristics and then I will try to add it to the story.  
**

* * *

Tick-tock. Tick-tock. I don't know how long it has been. But I'm now standing in front of the mirror. I look, 18. Everything about me, has, well, changed. But I upset about two things.

My hair has hundreds of little braids. Then my clothes. Its a red dress. Red? I'm named after white snow! I don't wear red! AND I HATE DRESSES!

I quickly pull all the braids out of my hair and pull it back into a ponytail. I look around for a door to a closet but not one door is on any of the walls except one. I walk over to it and tug.

Traped. Traped perfectly describe me right this moment. The one exit is blocked. Thank you Herobrine.

I fell worthless. Useless for the matter. Maybe Steve was right. Maybe I am a monster. Hated even more than the great Herobrine.

Memories. The things that make me hate what look like right this second.

I could try to go back to nothingness. The dagger or knife is, well, worthless. That will not work. I could wait till I stave? No that would take to long. Oh how I want a companion. I badly want my dog. Joy. Oh Joy I need you. If only my dog could read my mind. While I'm on that topic. Herobrine has not come back into this jail. For I am happy about that he is not entering, I'm in woe. Oh let me leave this dark place. Oh Notch please save me. _But Notch can't save you._

Why must Herobrine rule this horrible place? Why must I feel so powerless? Why do I feel the need to escape?

I look around. I find a old wooden chest and walk over to it. I start to try to open it. Its like trying to mine bedrock! Shurly if its hard to open somethings inside. Finally after moment of struggling I go and get the dagger or knife and hack at the chest. Finally if opens. A pic! I can mine out of this horrid place! I pick it up, it is made out of iron. And iron pic can only go through so much, so I must only use it when I must. I must get out. Find the Joy and reach the surface.

I walk over to the wall and swing. In the middle of my second swing I fall with agony. My entire body clasping from pain. My mind shifts. NO! He is bring up one of my childhood memories.

**FLASH BACK**

_"Mommy!" I say happily running towards her. She stays silent with her eyes closed. "Mom?"_

_"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BEAST!" She shouts with her eyes still shut. It sends a shiver up my spine_

_I let out a scream and my brother comes running and takes my hand, pulling me out the door._

_"Sister." He says after we get a good distance from the house._

_"Yes brother?" I ask him bring one of my clumps of hair behind my ear. He puts his left hand on my shoulder. Its cold as if it was ice. _

_"Mother told me that she wanted you gone." He tells me. I bet he could even hear my heart shattering._

_"What?" I quietly whimpered. My legs failing starting to wobble. _

_"Mother wanted you died." He tells me. I could not take it. I fell and hit the ground. Hard. I started to shake on the ground. How? Mom was happy yesterday!_

_Steve trys to get me to stand, but every time I got back on my feet, I feel back down in more pain._

_"Dad said you were a monster." He tells me making it worse. "He hates you, mom hates you. They even told me that they never loved you. They were just pretending to like you. They told me to kill you or they would. Thats why we had to run away and right know I shall separate from you. Just don't go back into the mining spot dad showed you. . Go. Bye sister." And with that he walks away with me on the ground in tears._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

I start to shake where I am on the floor, my breathing slowing down, near stopping. The hurt and the pain over and over. OH PLEASE NOTCH, PLEASE LET IT END!

I start to scream in agony. HELP. I tried to add to the scream but my voice had left me. Now for the rest of my life I shall remain in this wretched state. I let my mind flow to when I meet Joy. My amazing dog.

**NEW FLASH BACK**

_I make my way through the cold biome with snow coming from all angles. I shiver, my body trying to create body heat. I go to the ground, knowing that if I kept trying to stand I would just end up falling._

_ I close my eyes. Oh how nice it feels. I quickly open them. I will not be lured into sleep. My eyes close again and I struggle to open them again. Finally I drift off._

**_-PageBreak-_**

_I awake covered in snow, but somewhat warm. I feel another heartbeat and I look down only to see a dog._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Was I just going to be tortured?


	5. When You Get Free

**Sup people. I've got one new character for my story right here.**

**Pikmaster5- Cocky and loves to crack jokes. (Sorry if it is a girl but in this story we need another guy.)**

**The offer is still up and I'm making bread.**

* * *

Why must I be tortured. Rage starts to fill in for the fear. Its starts to boil until.

"YOU GOING TO DIE!" I scream, starting to get up. I look over to Herobrine.

He stands still with an evil, happy look on his face. I ran at him with the pic still in hand, and swing with all my might.

It hits him right in his stupid, ugly face. _Wait. I just hit the ruler of the Nether. I'm going to die. Wait, I can't die! Lets get of of this place!_

I calm myself and go back over to the wall. Two more hit should do it.

"How dare you." He says and I ignore him.

_One._ I swing. _Two._ I swing again. The wall falls. I run out through the gap.

* * *

I look down. I am FALLING!

"AHHHHH!" I scream. I fall and fall and fall. Until. Splat. I land right on gravel. I hold my breath.

I look around and see a figure. Not Herobrine, he was wearing a cyan shirt. This figure was wearing white. And my air I was holding comes out.

I get up and run over to it slowly hiding behind thing on my way. The man has blond hair. _It looks good on him._

I give myself a soft slap. I should not be thinking about that right now. Soon I'm only five blocks away. I take a deep breath and come out from my hiding space.

He lets out a startled squeak. But then stops after seeing me.

"Hi I'm Pikmaster5 and you must be Aphrodite, because a beauty you are." I let out a giggle. Man this dude was funny.

"Sorry to spoil you time of happiness but I'm SnowFall36," I pause. "But call me Snow." I finally say letting out a hand. He takes it and give it a kiss. Wow. Just wow. _She's_ cute.

"How sweet." I say after reading his mind.

"Why thank you." He say taking a bow. I start to giggle again. WHATS WRONG WITH ME!

* * *

**Herobrine's P.O.V.**

Did she just hit me with a pic?

"How dare you." No response. She hits the wall a finally time and walks out only to fall. _There goes another girl._

Whats so wrong with keeping a girl hostage? Nothing right? Will I ever get a girl friend. I walk over to the gap and she her on the ground. I look closer. WITH ANOTHER GUY! Why must this always happen to me? Should I go down there? Yes I must.

I close my eyes and I'm indulged in darkness. Finally I'm right behind her. The guy must he seen me because he gasps.

SnowFall36 turns around and sees me.

"What in the Nether is going on!" She shouts. The guy whispers in her ear and she starts to nod then stops.

"What?" I ask. The guy grabs her hand and they disappear.

DANG IT! That guy must be a demi-god. Will I ever find love?

* * *

**Well? TWIST! Need more characters! The bread did not taste that good.**


	6. I Find You Again

**SnowFall36's P.O.V.**

Darkness. Darkness is all I can see. Ear to ear. Eye to eye. All I can do is try to remember were I am.

Teleport. Pikmaster5. He did this. Another demi-god. Whats the odds of that? How many demi-gods are there? There must be many more of them. Right?

Wait. Thats all I can do. Sit in the darkness. What did he do to me. All Pikmaster5 said was that he would get me out of the horrid place. Nether. I'm out but not where I want to be.

Time seems to be slowing down. Pain. Pain takes my body.

Twist. My arms make scary movement. All the way back they go. Crack. I hear them break. I look up. My head pulling back in agony.

"Help!" I try to scream, but it comes out as a wimpier. Woes me. My entire body starts to paroxysm. The pain and hurt does not stop there. My body is having a frenzy.

Its a wonder how my hearts are not going down.

* * *

White take my vision soon I'm on land with Pikmaster5 right next to me.

"Well? Did you have fun on your trip?" He jokes. I finally realize I can not see his eyes. A visor is covering them.

"Well, I felt like I was going to vomit." I say pausing. "Are y" He interrupts me.

"Is that a bow! Oh my gosh! I love bows!" He says running to something on the ground. He picks it up and he is right. It is a bow that is enchanted.

"A bow?" I ask. "I suck at using bows." He laughs at me.

"Well I suck at using a sword." This makes me laugh.

"A sword. Wow that just sad." I say trying to stop laughing.

"Well we both have things that we suck at," He pause. _Wow that wasn't funny. _"But I shall always suck more." I start to laugh. "At that." He adds quickly.

"Well?" I ask.

"Well? Are you stuck in a well? I will save you!" He shouts to the sky. _Can this get anymore awkward?  
_

"Want to go on a mob rampage?" I ask. He looks at me in fear.

"Umm, I," He looks frightened.

"You okay?" I say in my best baby voice. He looks embarrassed.

"Ya. Lets do it Snow!" I give him a look.

"Um," I say awkwardly.

"OH. Not that. Wow I really need to watch what I say around you." He says blushing.

"Come on." I say taking his hand. "Lets go kill some mobs. But first lets wait till dark."

* * *

**No Ones P.O.V.**

SnowFall36 and Pikmaster5 make a shelter while they wait for dark, but what they did not know, is that someone was watching them. The man slowly made his way to the quickly building house.

One step. Then another. He takes his time. Tick-tock the time passes.

Soon the man is at the door. He bangs his fist on the door, drops a note and runs to hide. As the door opens the man is behind a tree.

"Snow!" Yes Pikmaster5 picking up the note.

"Yep bro?" She asks him trying to take the note, but height being at her disadvantage.

"Want to hear what it says?" He asks slowly. The girl shakes from excitement.

"YES!" She yells at him.

"THEN SHUT UP!" He yells loudly.

"Why." She whimpers. He ignores her.

"_Dear you. I'm a person looking for an ally. If you want to meet me, come to the big mountain south from here. Bring weapons, a lot of mobs are going to cross you path. Maniac." _He reads aloud holding the piece of paper tight.

"Whats a Maniac?" SnowFall36 asks him.

"A nickname maybe?" He replys with a question.

"Well we got to go, so forget going mob hunting." SnowFall36 announces. Pikmaster5 sighs in relief. _I get to not see a spider for one more night._ He thought to himself.

"Okay." He replys happily.

"Well lets get our stuff together." Says SnowFall36 walking deeper into the house.

* * *

**WOW THIS TOOK ME FOREVER! But it is here. **

**Th offer still stands BUT you now need to give me a power. If you don't I will make you one. So this is how it needs to be ordered for the character.**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Appearance****- (May not be used.)**

**Nickname-**

**Fear-**

**Power-**

**THAT IS ALL!**


	7. I Set You Free

**_This chapter was co-written with Whispstar. She will be getting an account soon. CHECK HER OUT! (She was actually sitting next to me to write this.)_**

**Me: Hey**

**Whispstar: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! #WhispstarRulez**

**Me: Do you have any cake?**

**Whispstar: *Hides cake behind back* Nooooooooo...**

**Me: I saw that! *Trys to grab cake from Whispstar***

**Whispstar: *Shoves it in mouth* Dis is da best cake! To bad you couldn't have any...**

**Me: WHY YOU DO DIS!**

**Whispstar: 'Cause I can!**

**Me: But...**

**Whispstar: *Looks in inventory, pulls out egg* Here is a egg! *Throws egg at Snowfall* **

**Me: *Chicken pops out of egg* YOU KNOW I HAVE A SECRET FEAR OF CHICKENS... AND EGGS!**

**Whispstar: How would I know this? You said it was a secret.**

**Me: But, But, But...**

**Whispstar: You said butt. Hehe. **

**Me: *Slaps Whispstar with the chicken* HAHA! You got egged.**

**Whispstar: This might go on for a while. *Runs after Snowfall* ON TO THE STORY!**

**Hey guys sorry about the wait. I'm on writers block and needed a break. Enjoy.**

* * *

**SnowFall36's P.O.V.**

Pikmaster5 slings his bow over his shoulder, looking at me questionably. I shake my head, I was starting to think about the trip, as in, what if it is a trap?

"You okay?" He asks, blushing at the realization of the attention he was giving me.

"Ummm, ya." I say walking over to the door.

He turns around turning to face the wall, trying to hide the crimson on his face. I go back over to him putting my left hand on his shoulder. He looks back at me, blushing more, his eyes sparkling up at me from behind the visor. I take my hand off his shoulder.

"Lets just go." He says turning away from quickly me. I start to frown, I felt a little bad. Should I tell him my suspicions? No, he has a lot on his shoulders already. He doesn't need anymore stress.

"Okay." I start heading to the exit of the house.

A/N: Whispstar: #WhispstarRulez

**IWillBEYourPageBreakForToday**

**Pikmaster5 P.O.V.**

Why must I make awkward silences? I sigh, bringing my bow into my hands to shoot a zombie that was hiding from the sun under the shade of a birch tree.

"Look at that!" SnowFall36 says excitedly pointing to a mountain. "Have we found our destination already"?

"Maybe?" I say quietly, why is she so cute? "Make the move!" I mutter quietly.

"Wait? What was that?" Wait, she heard me?

"Nothing." I quickly cover up my tracks. What if she heard what I said? She would hate me forever... but she is cute.

"K. But lets hurry I want to get there before dark." She replies.

The way her hair blows in the wind... Wake up Pikamaster5! She will never love you! I think.

"Alright, lets go." I say walking faster.

* * *

**How was it? Awkward romance.**

**Whispstar: I was the one who made her write the romance. You have to agree, trying different things improves your writing.**

**Me: I know, I know, but... *Shivers* Awkward.**

**Whispstar: Come on, how many stories have you read with romance in them?**

**Me: All of them...**

**Whispstar: Okay... Anyway, me and Snowfall want to introduce a new system. Every chapter, we will put a question in. The first person that answers the question correctly will get a shout-out. This time we will start easy.**

**Q:What is one of the new Minecraft update features for 1.7 on the computer?**

**Whispstar: Thanks for reading, and remember, #WhispstarRulez!**


	8. But Is This The End

**Hey guys, Whispstar here bringing you the new chapter of T.N.W! The whole thing! Snow helped a tiny bit. She was giving ideas.**

**Congratz to Baileyice207 for getting the last question right, go and check out her channel!**

* * *

Why was Pik acting weird? Did I do something?

"Pik, what's wrong?" I ask, worried.

"N-nothing." He stammers, looking away.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Pik, we are in this together. Please tell me what's wrong." I say.

"It's embarrassing." He blushes.

"We have to trust each other." I remind him.

"I'm sorry, I'll tell you later." He mutters.

"So.. How do we get in this mountain?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Mine into it?" He asks.

I nod my head okay.

I sigh, and punch a wood log of a tree next to me. I grab three pieces and make two picks.

"Here." I say handing him one of them.

"Thanks." He nods.

We mine for hours, in silence.

Suddenly, a moan breaks the silence.

"T-that d-doesn't sound good." I say.

Judging by the sound, we are one block away from the mobs and moaning.

We hear the hissing of a spider.

Pik gulps, his brow becoming sweaty.

"I-if, we don't make it out of this alive, I want to tell you something." He says, looking at me.

"What?"

"I-I love you."

* * *

**Whispstar: How did you enjoy this chapter?**

**Whispstar: As promised, a question...**

**Q: What is my (Whispstar's) favorite color? (Hint: You might have to look at my profile)**

**Snow: I'm back!**

**Whispstar: Ooh shiz. I have to tell her I ate all of the popcorn.**

**Snow: You WHAT?**

**Whispstar: Bye everyone! **


	9. I See My Fate

**Hey guys I have a shout out to do. Everyone clap for Pikmaster5! YAY! I'm writing this on my own so... DON'T JUDGE ME! SHE GAVE ME THE HARD PART! Enjoy Heartbreakers! Yep thats what I shall call you!**

* * *

Did he just say that? Do I like him back? Would that be weird. I must look like a 19 year old by now! He is 12. Wait! I'm 12 too!

"See this is why I did not tell you!" He shouts. I then realized, he this I don't like him back. Do I? I don't know! Maybe. A bit?

I don't speak, I just do. I lean in and kiss his cheek. He stands in shock.

"Why did you not tell me?" I ask him. He stays standing still, in shock. A hiss breaks up our moment! Pik jumps from the sound.

"I-Is that a spider?" He says starting to shake. I look at his visors in shock. Is he scared of spiders?

"Pik, just breathe." I say slowly. We both walk back slowly and carefully. _This she what she gets._

Oh ya. I almost forgot about being able to read Herobrine's mind. Wait. Herobrine's mind. OH CRAP!

"PIK RUN!" I scream. He looks at me in shock.

"What? Why?" He asks quickly.

"HEROBRINE!" I yell. We both go running like scardy-cats out of our mine-out hole.

"ONLY IF MY DOG WAS HERE!" We both yell and stop after we here the other. "YOU HAVE A DOG. ME TOO!"

"My dog's name is Joy." I say proudly.

"My dog's name is Lily." He tells me.

"She sounds cute." I say. He frowns.

"He is cute." I look at him and start to laugh. A boy dog named Lily?

"I thing we got away. Lets just climb the mountain."

* * *

**YAY! 2 chapters in one day!**

**Q- What is my favorite color?**

**That is all! Still need OC!**


	10. In Your Eyes

**Hey Heartbreakers! A new chapter! I'm having Whispstar beta read this chapter... So enjoy.**

**SHOUT OUT TO PIKMASTER! Again... Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

I look down. Thousands of blocks above the ground. Is it worth it? To find this person. IT COULD BE HEROBRINE FOR NETHER'S SAKE! I'm starting to wonder if I am afraid of hights...

"Are you okay?" Pik asks me. I look over to see him hanging of a steep ledge. WHAT IN THE NETHER IS HE DOING?!

"BE CAREFUL!" I yell at him. It seems like I startled him saying the look he has on his face.

"OKAY!" He yells back at me annoyance. Uggg, boys.

Well, lets just hope we get to the top unharmed.

* * *

"OW!" Pik yells after I pull a rock from his arm.

"I told you to be careful!" I reply and look away. _But he never listens._

"Meow."

I look back over.

"Did you say something?" I ask. He shakes his head in confusion.

"Meow."

"WHAT THERE!" We both shout insink and we hear a pop.

"Hi." A voice says.

"Whats up." Say another.

"WHO ARE YOU! STOP SAYING THE SAME THING I'M SAYING!" We both say. "NO YOU STOP! NO YOU STOP!"

"Okay I'll come back later." the voice says.

"No wait!" I say. "Come with us?" I ask.

"I will meet you in the house on the top of the mountain. _I thought this was the top..._

We then hear a shuffle sound and a prety girl comes out with a cat following.

"Who do you think this is?" I whisper in Pik's ear.

"I have no clue." Was all he sayed before it happened.

* * *

**CLIFF! HAHA. And Whispstar. Do you want your OC to be a girl or a boy? STILL, I LOVE IT I LOVE! I DON'T CARE! Sorry music on. Oh and Whisp, you writing the next chapter. THANKS FOR READING! BYE!**


	11. But Am I Hidden From Behind

**Manic- Power: Changing others thoughts. Personality: Wily.**

**ScarletChi- Power: Lightning. Personality: Kind, thoughtful.**

**Whispstar- Power: Changing into a cat. Personality: Smart, loyal.**

* * *

**SnowFall36: Hey Whispstar! *Jumps over 3 blocks***

**Whispstar: H-hi. *Whistles***

**SnowFall36: Whispstar, I had popcorn. It gave me powers.**

**Whispstar: O-ok.**

**SnowFall36: Okay? That is all I get? I got the power of snow!**

**Whispstar: I can turn into any cat.**

**SnowFall36: Pshhh. *Freezes a drink she was drinking***

**Whispstar: *Turns into tiger and smashes drink***

**SnowFall36: *Uses her snow powers and makes a little rocket and flys into the air* YOU CAN'T DO DAT!**

**Whispstar: *Turns into Nyan Cat and smashes rocket*.**

**SnowFall36: *Falls to the ground* Payback *Freezes Whispstar into a block of ice* HA!**

**Whispstar: *Turns into fire cat*. Hey. I said ANY cat. Alive, dead, real, not real.**

**SnowFall36: I sayed all ice. * Makes it snow* LETS HAVE A SNOW PARTY THAT FALLS!**

**Whispstar: You sayed? The correct spelling is said. And sure to the snowfall party.**

**SnowFall36: Say crap to gammer grams! OHHHHHHHH! I had sugar... But lets go to the aether and partay!**

**Whispstar: *Whispers* I think she is going crazy. *Shuffles away*.**

**SnowFall36: Took you too long to figure it out!**

**Whispstar: *Runs away in cheetah form***

**SnowFall36: *Use ice to boost her and catches up to Whispstar***

**Whispstar: *Turns into endercat and teleports across the world* Onto the story!**

* * *

Me and Pik got shot by lightning. Soon the world turns to darkness and I take it with open arms.

* * *

We wake up on the very top of the mountain.

"How did we get here?" I ask Pik.

"For once I have no idea..."

* * *

Wait. That is all I can do. Pik went out wool hunting and left me here all alone. Where is here you may ask. Well, that is the house on the top of the mountain. No one is here. Suddenly I hear a...

"Meow."

"Ahh!" I scream. I hear a pop sound and two girls come out. One of the girls we saw yesterday.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?" I nod quickly in reply to the girl that has cat ears peaking out through her blond hair and is wearing cheetah print. I think I'm going to call her a cat girl.

"Wait... Weren't there two of you." The other one asks who is wearing a red dress, her hair is black and her eyes are blue. I finally noticed that she had a look of fear on her face.

"Yes." I reply. "His name is Pik. He just went wool hunting." I say and the worried looks turn to understanding ones.

"So, whats your name?" Say the cat girl.

"SnowFall36, but I like to be called Snow." I tell them. "How about you?"

"Well I'm ScarletChi, but I like to be called Chi." Says the girl wearing the red dress.

"I'm Whispstar, but you can call me Whisp." Say the cat girl.

"I'm Manic." Says a voice from behind a tree.

"Who's there?" Calls out Whisp. Chi elbows Whisp and mumbles something I only catch.

"Don't...Cat...Freak..."

"What was that?" I ask them.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it." Says Chi shaking her head.

"Wait... Did you guys forget about.. Well... Ummm... Manic?" Whisp asks us.

"Ohh, ya, uhhh... Whatever a Manic is come out and show yourself!" I say yelling the last part.

_Wait what was thinking about? Haha, I feel silly_. Snow stop it! _What was I thinking about?_ You know it Snow! _Why can't I remember? _Oww, my head hurts. _Wait... remember what? _Ya what was I thinking about?

* * *

**Whats going on? What is happening to her? Why is Pik wool hunting? Where is Whisp's cat? Find it all out in two chapters! Next chapter is in Whisp's point of view! I hope we enjoyed.**


	12. It Is Now Hard To Breathe

**Well hey people! Sup! NEW YEARS SPECIAL! I hope you enjoy. MAN PEOPLE NEED TO GIVE ME INDEAS ON MY OTHER STORY! It is called Herobrine's Lost Love. CHECK IT OUT! I'm writing alone again. Sorry it took so long for this chapter, just needed a break. WELL HERE IT IS!**

* * *

Where am I? Why is everything so dizzy? I try to shake my head to stop thinking, but it only puts me in pain.

"Snow? Are you okay?" I open my eyes and see a boy with visors on.

"What is snow and no. Where am I and who am I? Who are you?" I say. The boy looks away.

"I'm Pikmaster5 or Pik for short." He pause and looks back. "Your name is SnowFall36, or Snow for short." Pik then looks me in the eye. "I left wool hunting, and you and the other two girls were on the ground in pain when I got back." He sits down next to me and starts to mumble to himself. "Its all my fault. I should have never left." I put a hand on his shoulder, I feel like I should help him. But a wave of energy hits me.

"AHH! I scream out hitting my head on rock. I then black out.

* * *

_FlashBack_

_"Meow."_

_"Ahh!" I scream. I hear a pop sound and two girls come out. One of the girls we saw yesterday._

_"Sorry. Did I scare you?" I nod quickly in reply to the girl that has cat ears peaking out through her blond hair and is wearing cheetah print. I think I'm going to call her a cat girl._

_"Wait... Weren't there two of you." The other one asks who is wearing a red dress, her hair is black and her eyes are blue. I finally noticed that she had a look of fear on her face._

_"Yes." I reply. "His name is Pik. He just went wool hunting." I say and the worried looks turn to understanding ones._

_"So, whats your name?" Say the cat girl._

_"SnowFall36, but I like to be called Snow." I tell them. "How about you?"_

_"Well I'm ScarletChi, but I like to be called Chi." Says the girl wearing the red dress._

_"I'm Whispstar, but you can call me Whisp." Say the cat girl._

_"I'm Manic." Says a voice from behind a tree._

_End Of FlashBack_

* * *

I quickly sit back up.

"Manic." I say. Pik looks at me in confusion.

"What?" He asks.

"Manic." I say again.

"I don't understand." He says.

"MANIC!" I scream.

"Wait... the guy we went looking for?" I nod.

"Manic. Head. Oww." I say starting to find it hard to breath. I KNEW IT WAS A TRAP! I KNEW IT!

"Snow. Snow! SNOW!" Pik screams as the world fads away. But I can say one last thing.

"He is working for Herobrine." I lay back and see red flood my vision. I take it with full force.

* * *

**Well wow a lot of words. For me that is. Manic is on Herobrine's side and soon someone new is coming in. WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN? Ideas? The more REVIEWS the longer the chapters. ;)**


	13. You Break Me In Two

**Puppyz6- Power: Animal Communication (especially dogs!) Fears: Cookies**

**Whispstar Updated: Power: Can change into any cat, any time. Can talk with any animal but dogs. Fear: Dogs/Wolfs **

**Snow: Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter, well, with WHISPSTAR! AND THE CHAPTER IS HUGE!**

**Whispstar: Wait what? I didn't know I was helping with this chapter.**

**Snow: Well your going to do most of the writing! You made me do most of the work lately and now you are!**

**Whispstar: I haven't seen you for a long time. How was I supposed to help you, and don't say P.M, because you sent like 2 sentences and only told me to read them, not add on to it.**

**Snow: WELL SORRY! Okay onto the chapter.**

**Whispstar: Wait, wait. We are sitting next to each other. So why did you say I traded my sword for a fish?**

**Snow: Well you started singing Call Me Maybe, and I joined and then your like, 'I forgot the rest.' So I continued with out you and it got turned to Minecraft!**

**Whispstar: Still. Weird. *Turns into tiger***

**Snow: Okay, lets just get onto the chapter!**

**Whispstar: I got the eye of the tiger!**

**Snow: Okay... thanks for letting me know... let just get on with the chapter.**

* * *

*Pik's P.O.V*

"Snow?" I ask, shaking her. "Snow!?" I ask again, getting worried.

"No don't take me." She mumbles in her sleep. "No." Her eyes snap open. "NO!"

I quickly pull away from her.

"Is she okay?" A voice yells to me.

I turn around, and I see a girl with cat print clothes. I looked up at her face and saw her head had black cat ears.

"W-who are you, and WHAT are you?" I ask, defending Snow from a possible threat.

"Me? Well, I'm Whispstar, but I like to be called Whisp. I'm a cat hybrid. Half human, half cat. Which means I can turn into any cat at any time." She says to me.

"Well, do you know Snow?" I ask taking my fighting stance.

"Yes. Well no." She says.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" I yell.

"I came here with my "friend" Chi. She was acting a little weird, and I soon found out she was plotting about something with a guy named Manic. I didn't hear much, but she told me that before she tried to kill me. I know one thing for sure, they work for Herobrine. Manic put Snow in some weird amnesic state, and then Chi went and attacked me. I managed to knock her and Manic out, but probably not for long. We need to take Snow and LEAVE! I don't know why they are targeting Snow, but they will probably go after her again." Whisp says to me.

"Herobrine." Snow says from behind me. I look back and she is standing.

"Snow, slow down." I say.

"Herobrine." She says again. I go back to where she is.

"Whats going on?" I ask Whisp.

"I don't know. COME ON! We have to leave! They will come for her!" She says to me.

"I'm Pikmaster5 by the way." I say to her.

"Okay." Whisp says, turning into a tiger. Slowly, her form begins to take a broad, muscular shape, and her teeth grow larger.

"Hop on, and bring Snow on too." She meows to me.

I hoist Snow up on my shoulder and place her on Whisp.

"Put me down you, you fiend!" Snow yells to me.

Gently, I hoist myself up and sit on Whisp's back.

"Are you sure you can carry us both?" I ask Whisp.

"Sure. I've carried tons of people." She says to me. "Now hold tight."

I quickly wrap my arms around Whisp's furry neck, and then I secure Snow's hands around my neck.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CRAZY FREAK!" Snow yells in my ear.

Without warning, Whisp starts leaping down the mountain. Rocks and grasses seemed like just blurred spots from my point of view, and Snow also took some time to look at the view.

"HEROBRINE!" Snow shouts in my ear. My ear starts to tingle.

"Why do you keep saying that?" I ask her.

"He's my boyfriend." She says and my jaw drops. W-what? My heart stops. He couldn't be her boyfriend, could he?

I turn around and look at the sky, tears slowly slipping down my face. I-I had always liked Snow, but...

I shake my head in sadness.

"Can you go a little faster Whisp?" I ask, trying to ignore the pain in my heart.

"Sure thing." Whisp says understanding my tone of voice.

The tears just keep on coming as we race down the mountain, into the depths of mystery.

***Herobrine P.O.V***

"That boy, suffering from love. How pathetic." I say, looking over my shoulder.

"Manic, Chi!" I yell out into the darkness.

"Yes master?" Manic says, Chi next to him.

"I want you to see this." I say, beckoning to the screen I was looking at.

"I see." Chi says.

"You see. If you can see, you must see that the girl riding on that tiger with that boy was the same girl that you were supposed to bring to me! WHAT HAPPENED!" I yell to them.

"Well, I-I yo" Chi trys to tell me.

"YOU FAILED!" I yell.

They wince and step back.

"Leave me." I say, turning back to my screen.

They quickly leave me, and my eyes fixate back on the giant screen before me.

***Whispstar's P.O.V***

I look ahead and then start to move faster.

"Help me!" I hear a voice call.

"Did you hear that?" I ask Pik.

"Hear what?" He asks me.

"Nevermind. You don't have sensitive ears." I say, turning to the noise.

I find myself in a cave, next to a girl. I sit to let Pik and Snow get off and then I change back into human form and talk to the girl.

"Who are you?" I ask her, looking at her. She had a blue dress and dark blue pants. She had blond hair and... wolf ears?

"Puppyz6, but call me Pup." She announces. Wait... pup? puppy?

"Do you happen to be a dog?" I ask her.

"Yes... do you happen to be a cat?" She asks me.

"Yes." I say.

"Cool." She says.

"Why were you screaming?" I ask Pup. She looks at me.

"I have no idea." She says quietly. I shake my head confused.

"How do you not know why you are screaming?" I ask her.

"No, I don't mean it like that. I was talking to a bear and it was all like, 'You are standing on my table.' so I was like... NO!" She enplanes.

"Wait, you can talk to animals, like me"? I ask.

"Yea. I get it from my father Notch."

* * *

**Snow: Wow, Notch... cool.**

**Puppyz6: I know right.**

**Snow: WHO BROKE THE 4TH WALL?!**

**Whispstar: I might be like you Pup, but I have three words for you. I. Hate. Dogs. *Tackles Pup***

**Snow: *Shuts off camera* Bye!**


	14. But Then Its Fixed

**Snow: Yay! Another big chapter... I hope.**

**Whispstar: I wrote like 3/4 of the last chapter... yay.**

**Snow: HAY! You go it wrong... more like 6/9!**

**Whispstar: Fine. 7/9. *Turns into tiger and snarls at Snow* Also, hay is for horses. Now before this gets ugly, onto the story!**

* * *

***Whispstar P.O.V* **

I stare at Pup. Her dog like features intrigued me. How could Notch be her father. My fear for dogs starting to arise in me.

"D-do you happen to have any pet dogs do you?" I ask her, my voice weak.

"Well, of course. Don't you have a pet cat?" She asks.

"Yea..." I say, quivering in fear.

Pik quickly steps in, saving me from a breakdown.

"I'm Pikmaster5, but you can call me Pik." Pik says.

"This is Snow. She is amnesic, so don't mess with her." Pik says, pointing to Snow. "This is Whispstar, but she likes to be called Whisp, and by the way, she is scared of dogs, so you guys won't get along very well."

"Well that would explain. Well, a bit." Pup says.

"HEROBRINE!" Snow shouts, who, was just happening to be next to Pik, and they were right next to a ravine. Lets just say it didn't end well.

"PIK!" I shout. He was hanging by a hand. I run over as a tiger and pull him up.

"Thanks." He says winded.

"Are you okay?" Pup asks shooting looks at Snow. He stands up.

"Oh, ya, just a little tired." He tell her. Pup walks over to Snow.

"Why did you say that name?" Pup asks Snow.

"He is my boyfriend. Right?" She asks all of us. Me and pup look over to Pik, who was nearly in tears.

"Lets just go." I tell them changing into a tiger.

"Get on." I say and Pik takes the front, Pup goes in the middle to separate him from Snow. So, of course, Snow gets the back.

***Pik P.O.V***

Why... WHY? I shove my face into my hands, tears slipping down my face. I-I loved Snow, I still love her, but its different now.

"NO!" Pup shouts, I look back and see the worst sight ever. Snow was falling off Whisp, well she already did. She hit the ground and we all heard a crack.

"WHISP STOP!" I yell at her. Whisp stopped herself quickly, and I get off and run to her. N-N-N-No! Not Snow! I pick her up off the ground and she is covered in blood.

"No. No. No." I say to myself. "NO!" I carry her back to Whisp and I keep her in my arms the rest of the ride.

* * *

***Snow P.O.V***

I feel like I'm on fire. I look around but all I can see is black. I hear voices of people I know. I try to open my eyes. It seems like they are glued shut. I try and try. Until they pop open. The light burns my eyes. I look around and everything is blurry.

**(A.N where did Whisp go? I guess I'm writing the rest.)**

"Is she opening her eyes?" A girl asks.

"Yes! I think she is!" Pik says sitting right next to me.

"Where am I? What happened?" I ask looking around.

"You fell off of Whisp and you are outside of a cave." Whisp announces.

"What happened to Manic?" I ask Whisp. "And Chi?"

Well... that shut them up... well, for a few seconds.

"Well, they are working for Herobrine, or, well, what you were telling us... your boyfriend." Whisp tells me. I let this sink in for a second. Wait... _BOYFRIEND?!_

"WHAT! BOYFRIEND! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!" I yell shooting up onto my feet.

"Wait... so he is not your boyfriend?" Pik ask me.

"NO! NETHER NO!" I shout in furry. "Manic!" I say angrily. He SO just destroyed my love life with Pik.

"What? You have been saying that he was for the past few days. So he is not your boyfriend?" Pik asks again.

"No." I say. "There is only one guy that I have eyes for." I say blushing. I try to hid it by looking away from Pik.

"OH! Your blushing!" Another girl shouts and I send her a death glare. To bad looks don't kill. I run into the cave to hide my embarrassment.

I hear Pik call for me, but I continue on.

I'm soon sitting by lava. I've started to fall in love with the dangerous substance. I dip my hand into the pool. It burns, but I like the feeling. I pull my hand out and got the lava off of it. I turn so my leg are above the lava. I dip them in. Man that hurts! But the nice tingling feeling its giving me... its amazing.

I hear someone enter the area I'm in and they gasp.

"What are you doing!" Its Pik.

"What does it look like?" I ask him. He runs over and pulls me away from the lava.

"What wrong?" He asks me.

"Its nothing!" I say quickly and I try to hid my cheeks that were blushing.

"I know its something. Just tell me." He begs.

"You wouldn't understand." I say. He looks me in the eye.

"Can you tell me who you have eyes for?" He asks me.

"WellIlikeyou." I blurt out.

"What was that?" He asks shocked.

"I like you. There! Are you happy now?" I say.

"Yes." He replys?"

"Wha" He doesn't give me time to finish my sentence.

He leans in and kisses me. My heart does a flip. He pulls away.

"I like you too." He says. I'm speechless. _He likes me. Me!_**  
**

I give him one of my famous smiles.

"Lets go back to the others." I suggest.

"I think we can stay here for a bit longer..." He says. And that's what we did.


	15. Just Like This

**summergirl234- Fear:Losing her friends Power: Does not have one.**

**Snow: Hey my Heartbreakers! I really did not want to write this chapter, but I have someone pushing me to to write it. So here we go!**

**P.S. This chapter is a fill chapter.**

* * *

***Whispstar P.O.V***

"Where in the Nether did they go?" Pup asks me I look at her with hate.

"YOUR the one that embarrassed her in front of Pik! She likes PIK! Its obvious!" I yell at her.

"Well... I-I-I HOW IN MINECRAFTIA AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW!" She yells back.

"THAT'S IT!" I turn into a tiger and growl. I slowly pad towards her.

"You think your the only one?" She says turning into a wolf. We both circle the each other.

"Hya. WOW! SLOW DOWN!" A girl yells at her horse spotting us. She hops off and comes over to us and we both change back. "Whoa! WHAT IS GOING ON!" She asks us.

"She started it!" Pup shouts at me.

"No you did!" I argue.

"No it was her!" Pup yell at me.

"It was you!" I yell getting angry.

"NO! IT WAS YOU!" She screams at me.

"I'M NOT THE ONE THAT MADE SNOW RUN OFF!" I scream back at her.

"WELL I WAS JUST TRYING TO LIGHTEN THE MOOD!" She screams louder.

"SEE! YOU JUST TOLD ME YOU DID IT!" I announce.

"WOW! CALM DOWN!" The girl shouts at us and we freeze.

"Umm, how long were you here?" Pup asks carefully.

"Let just worry about that latter. Now... who are you?" I ask walking over to her.

"Well I'm summergirl234, but call me summer." She tells us. "And you are?"

"Oh, well I'm Whispstar, I like to be called Whisp." I introduce myself.

"I'm Puppyz6, but call me Pup." Pup the stupid tells her.

"Lets just go after Snow and Pik." I tell Pup.

"Can I come?" Summer asks us.

"Sure." I tell her, but before we can ever get into the cave, but they come out skipping and holding hands. My jaw drops... and so does Pup's.

"Hi!" Snow says breaking away from Pik to come over to me and Pup.

"Hey." We say insink.

"So I still don't know you name... wait... WHEN WAS THERE THREE OF YOU GUYS!" Snow shouts.

"I'm Puppyz6, and... Well two minutes ago." Pup explains."But when did.." She pauses ad motions to Pik and Snow. "THIS happen." Her voice getting louder on the word this.

"FIVE minutes ago." Snow adds one think. "Catch up, would ya. Now..." She looks over to Summer. "Who are you?"

"Summer." She tells Snow.

"Okay..." Snow says dragging the word out.

***Snow P.O.V***

MAN THIS WAS AWKWARD! What do I say?

"Lets get going, but Summer do you want to come with?" Pik asks the young girl, but I hear him mumble something. "We need more men."

"Ya I'll come." She announces, then walks, until we can't see her anymore. But when she comes back, she has a horse.

"Whisp, just go." Pik says and she turns into a cat.

"Hop on." She tells us. So we did.

* * *

**Snow: Told you it was a filler.**

**Pup: Hi!**

**Snow: Okay, someone tell me who broke the 4th wall?**

**Pik: I didn't do it!**

**Snow: Ya, right. See you next time! Hope you had a HAPPY NEW YEARS! **

**Everyone: BYE!**


	16. The Hero Takes

**Snow: Hey guys! I'm here with... WHISPSTAR!**

**Whispstar: *Whispers* Help me!**

**Snow: DON'T HELP HER! I HAVE HER CHAINED TO A MEDAL PIPE!**

**Whispstar: *Turns into small tiny flying cat* HA!**

**Snow: You do realize I have not CHAINED you to it yet. If you start to attack me, i have the chains ready.**

**Whispstar: YOU DID CHAIN ME! YOUR JUST LYING SO THE READERS STILL LIKE YOU! **

**Snow: Yep that's the truth. BUT you do realize that half of the readers skip this part. Right?**

**Whispstar: Let's just see how many really skip this part. If you read this, put in a review #TheNewWorldWithMyBrokenHeartAndWhispstar**

**Snow: But hey. I found out who broke the 4th wall. SUMMER!**

**Whispstar: Onto the story... before someone else breaks the fourth wall... again.**

* * *

***Pik P.O.V***

I could feel the wind on my skin. I felt like I was flying, but I wasn't of course. I was riding on the back of Whisp, and the girl of my dreams behind me. It was a dream come true.

"Whisp, lets rest for a bit." I say. I really wasn't tired, but I just wanted to be back on solid ground.

"Alright." She says stopping. I help Snow and Pup get off and watch Whisp turn back into a human.

"What did you want to stop for Pik?" Whisp asks.

"I wanted to be back on solid ground." I say.

"Okay. I guess its nice to take a rest." Whisp replies. Snow and Pup go to help Summer get off her horse, and the horse does not react well with so many people around. So the horse goes and takes off in the direction we came from.

"Oh no!" Whisp yells, running the same direction of the horse, but falls down, and everyone hears a crack. Whisp's ankle was purple and swelling.

"Oh! Whisp! Are you okay?" Snow shouts running over to where Whisp fell down. I go over to try to stop Snow, because I had a feeling that something just like what happened to Whisp would happen to her.

Snow kneels down next to Whisp, looking at her ankle.

"I think you broke it." Snow says.

"You think?" Whisp says, grimacing in pain. I finally make it over to the girls when the unexpected happened.

"Guys! I can't believe you guys are here! I thought you two died!" Summer shouts out. I get up to see who Summer found and I see two guys surrounding her. I quickly run over.

"Who are you?" I ask carefully. Summer goes over to me.

"Pik, meet my best friends. XxBlazeNFirexX, or as everyone calls him, Blaze. Than there is Deltasaf. He doesn't have a nickname. But me and Blaze joke with him and call him Delta." She introduces them.

"Well, hi. I'm Pik, over there is Snow and Whisp." I say pointing over to my girlfriend and Whisp. Snow comes over to where I am but stops in her tracks.

"Where did Pup go?" Everyone freeze. _Where did Pup go?_

* * *

***Pup P.O.V***

I try to open my eyes. One moment I'm helping Summer get off her horse, the next, I'm here! But where is here? I keep fighting to open my eyes, but its a battle I'm not winning. I try to move my arms, but they are stuck. My mouth is even covered, but I guess who ever did this forgot about one thing. I can change into a dog. So that's what I did.

I get up and try to open my eyes, but this time they do open. I see I'm in a cell. I-I-In Herobrine's mansion! Wait... if I here the Hero must not recognize me! Oh, if my dad found out the Hero would be torchered. But how would he find out?

"Where did you put the girl you captured?" Oh no! The Hero is coming!

"In there sir." A man tells him. The Hero comes closer to my cell, but when he sees me he lets out a gasp.

"MANIC! Are you stupid? THIS IS NOTCHES DAUGHTER!" The Hero shouts opening me cell door.

"Well, I-I" Manic get cut off.

"Take her to the Aether. Where she belongs." He orders.

"Yes Herobrine." _Crap._


	17. And Gives Back But Its Broken Trust

**Snow: Hey my Heartbreakers! How are you? Well I am sad to say this story is almost over.**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Snow: It's the truth. But I can tell you this. Chapter 20 is going to be longggggggggg.**

**Pup: Whats going to happen to me?**

**Snow: SUMMER!**

**Summer: What?**

**Snow: DID YOU BREAK THE 4TH WALL?**

**Summer: No...**

**Snow: *Gives Summer the stare***

**Summer: Alright! I did it. Again...**

**Snow: Well you're the one who is going to fix it.**

**Summer: But**

**Snow: No buts!**

**Summer: Man!**

**Snow: Well I hope you enjoy this long chapter. READ MY PEOPLE! READ!**

* * *

No. Not my dad! What will he say? Where have you been, What did you do? He will never let me leave his sights again! And what will happen to Snow? Herobrine is after her! I can't just leave them at a time like this!

I don't have much time to ponder these thoughts, because Manic starts dragging me out of the cell. As I am still in my dog form, so I change back. Manic seems a little startled that I'm no longer a dog. Oh well.

* * *

***Snow P.O.V***

"Um, who is Pup?" Blaze asks me.

"Well Pup is one of our friends, who, by the looks of it, has most likely been attacked by a bear." Whisp says limping over. I give her my 'Are You Serious' look.

"You don't think she could have been taken by Him?" Pik asks me. I think over this.

"Why would they take her though? She is Notch's daughter." I says voicing my thoughts. Blaze, Summer, and Deltasaf just look dumbfounded.

"Who is what now?" Blaze asks, trying to get the point. I shake my head.

"Pup is Notch's daughter. She was most likely taken by Herobrine." I say trying to help him understand.

"Why would the Hero take her though?" Summer questions me. Thankfully Pik answers for me.

"What I have come to the conclusion of... I think the Hero has a crush on Snow." I stand there, shocked by the news.

"W-W-What?" I studder out. "H-How?" I manage to say more clearly.

"He did save you from dieing in the Nether." Pik reasons.

"So your saying that Herobrine is after me?" I ask, Pik comes over and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Its alr" I don't let him finish.

"You say its alright? Alright? Pup is in the hand of Herobrine and its all my fault. And your over there saying its alright? It's NOT ALRIGHT! I probably just killed Pup and you know it!" I shout and Pik takes his hand off my shoulder.

"Fine." Is all he says before walking away, Whisp following, while I just stand there. But instead of trying to say sorry I just walk forward.

"Where are you going?" Summer asks me. I only reply with these words.

"To save Pup."

"Will if your going we're going too." The trio says. Pik and Whisp stay quiet. Well if they don't want to come they don't have to.

"Then lets go." I say, my voice breaking. And to think I trusted them.

* * *

**Well I hope that was a good chapter. See you soon!**


	18. It Hurts

**Snow: Long time no see my Heartbreakers!**

**Pup: WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME!**

**Snow: Well you'll find out soon!**

**Summer: I WILL NEVER FIX THE WALL!**

**Snow: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Summer: Well its the truth!**

**Snow: Well anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for the long wait but, fanfiction wasn't working! READ ON!**

* * *

I felt cold. Like I'm a part of nothingness and nothing would change if I, disappeared. Like no one would notice if I... gave up and let Herobrine take me? I looked down at my hands. They... were covered in ice. I start to slow down my walking, for I felt cold.

"Snow, are you okay?" Summer asks me looking over her shoulder. I nod and try to hide my hands. Something was wrong with me. I knew it! But I could never tell them that, they would think I was weak!

"This jungle biome is going on forever!" Blaze exclaims. Yes, I'm freezing in a jungle biome.

"Are you really okay?" Deltasaf asks me, but he does a flip over me, sees my hand, and gasps.

"Delta! What is it!" Blaze asks running back to where we are. Summer following, but when they see my hands they also gasp.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Summer asks.

"I-I-I don't know." I studder from the cold.

"Delta, whats wrong with her?" Blaze asks him.

"I don't know!" He exclaims.

"I'll fix it." Blaze says rubbing his hands together. Soon in his hands, there is fire. I jump back.

"WHATS WITH THE FIRE!" I shout. So area where I am starts to get... colder.

"Wait... is it... _Snowing_?" Summer asks and I look around and, well it is snowing. I look back down at my hands and I understand whats going on.

"Yes. Yes it is." I reply. I put my hand out and twist it, but something happens. Ice shoots out. _Ice._

"WHAT THE NETHER!" Blaze yells.

"By Notch! Watch your words!" I scold him. "Lets just keep walking and hope that we find the Hero's mansion." I tell them, walking forward. I then realize something. I haven't thought about Pik and Whisp for a bit. But it leaves me with one question. _Who are my real friends?_

* * *

***Pik P.O.V* (Ya, I know you want one!)**

"You don't think she could have been taken by Him?" I asks Snow. She ponders for a moment.

"Why would they take her though? She is Notch's daughter." Snow says. Blaze, Summer, and Deltasaf just look dumbfounded.

"Who is what now?" Blaze asks, trying to get the point. She shakes her head.

"Pup is Notch's daughter. She was most likely taken by Herobrine." Snow says trying to help him understand. I start to see where these questions are going, and I don't like it.

"Why would the Hero take her though?" Summer questions her. I quickly answer for her.

"What I have come to the conclusion of... I think the Hero has a crush on Snow." I say. Snow looks super shocked by the news. Who wouldn't?

"W-W-What?" She studders out. "H-How?" Snow manages to say more clearly. I quickly think of something to help her understand. Then it hits me.

"He did save you from dieing in the Nether." I reason.

"So your saying that Herobrine is after me?" She asks, I walk over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. I feel bad, she's probably blaming herself.

"Its alr" She doesn't let me finish.

"You say its alright? Alright? Pup is in the hand of Herobrine and its all my fault. And your over there saying its alright? It's NOT ALRIGHT! I probably just killed Pup and you know it!" Snow shouts and I take me hand off her shoulder. How could she yell at me like that? After all I was the one who was there for her! I GIVE UP! I can't keep trying! She is turning cold! How could she yell at the one who has been by her side through this entire mess! But yet, I feel like part of this is my fault.

"Fine." Is all I say before walking away, Whisp following, while Snow just stand there. But she then starts to walk forward.

"Where are you going?" Summer asks Snow. She only reply with these words.

"To save Pup." WHAT? He'll take her! It takes all I have to not run up to her. To help her. To say I didn't mean it.

"Will if your going we're going too." The trio says. Me and Whisp stay quiet.

"Then let's go." Snow says, her voice breaking. My heart shattered, I-I-I liked Snow, but this, i-i-its just too much.

After Snow is out of sight I let the tears drip down my face.

"Shh, shh, Pik, its okay." Whisp says trying to calm me.

"S-S-She's gone!" I cry out. But me and Whisp freeze after...

"Guys! What happened? Where is Snow? Where is Summer?" Pup. _I let my love go, and now I have to save her._

* * *

**Snow: Well, do you feel bad for Pik and Snow? One word my Heartbreakers. One word. Heartbroken. So I have a question for you. There is no wrong, no right. It is...**_  
_

**Q- Which side are you on? Pik's or Snow's?**

**Snow: Well, that's all. Peace out!**


	19. But I'll

**Snow: Hey my little Heartbreakers! This story is coming to a end. ONE MORE CHAPTER! But soon I will have a poll up asking if I should do a sequel. So ANSWER PEOPLE! This is a long chapter but hey, the last chapter will be 8000 words long. I PROMISE! I WILL TORTURE MYSELF FOR YOU! SO ENJOY IT! Here is it!**

* * *

***Pup P.O.V***

"Guys! What happened? Where is Snow? Where is Summer?" I ask my two saddened friends. I start to pace, worried whats going on. I KNOW Pik would never leave Snow out to survive on her own!

"I... They left." Whisp crys out. I freeze in place. _What?_

"WHAT! WHY?" I ask worried. But this time the one in tears answers.

"S-S-She went to g-g-get you back f-f-from H-Herobrine." He studders out.

"OH NO! No no no no no no no no no! NOT SNOW! It should've been me!" I exclaim starting to pace again. I start mumbling to myself." No! No! No! This is all my fault! I killed her! I killed her! Everyone knows Herobrine can't lay a finger on me. But she is just fresh meat! Its all my fault!"

"SHUT UP!" Pik shouts startling me and Whisp. "YOUR NOT THE ONE WITH ALL THE GUILT! I _LET_ HER LEAVE! I LET HER GO OUT TO FIND YOU! I DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO STOP HER! STOP BLAMING YOURSELF! YOU SHOULD BE BLAMING ME!" He crys out, tears dripping slowly down his face.

"PIK! Stop it! Snow is probably missing you and is in pain right now, JUST LIKE YOU ARE! You too Pup! SHE FEELS LIKE SHE KILLED YOU WHEN YOU DISAPPEARED! STOP FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF! We'll NEVER catch up to her it we do this now! I can feel something bad is happening to SNOW! We have to save her!" Whisp scolds us. Her pointing it out makes me feel guilty. I felt for myself when I should be worried about Snow.

"Let go then." I mutter, only so Whisp can hear me. But she doesn't act like it. She just goes off in the direction I suspect Snow went and I quickly follow, Pik trailing after us. I feel bad for him. They were dating. I think. Actually I'm not sure.

I fall back to stand next to Pik. I feel the pain of losing someone just like he is. I almost went insane.

"AH!" Whisp shouts, breaking us from our walk and make me and Pik sprint to her. We see a young boy that, is so cute! Stop it brain! NO! Yes! NO! YES! NO! AHHHHH! OKAY OKAY!

"Whoa! No need to" I cut him off.

"Just get to the point big shot." I say. His eyes turn to me, but then go back to Whisp. I see that sparkle in his eyes. OH! HE LIKES WHISP!

"Okay! I'm Lee, but you can call me Leo." He announces.

"Well, I'm Whisp, the one with the visor is Pik, and last of all is Pup." She tells him. Is she oblivious!

"Well I have two questions. One, what are you doing out here? Two, why does Pik look like her is going to burst into tears any second?" He questions. But, that makes Pik burst into tears. So Whisp, standing right next to Leo, turns into a tiger and ponces on him. Smart. Do you hear the sarcasm?

"SHUT UP!" She shouts, but what she didn't expect is Leo and her to disappear. _Wait... what!?_

"Guys! GUYS?!" I call tears starting to drip down my face. But soon they are back, but standing, Leo with a blush on his face.

I decide not to point it out, because we all remember what happened last time.

"Lets just continue on. IF ANYONE ELSE WANTS TO COME OUT! DO SO NOW! I shout to the sky. But what I didn't expect is someone to tackle Pik. Yes, tackle. A girl with waist long black hair, dark brown eyes, white tank top, light green hoodie, dark wash skinny jeans, black boots, and a green scarf on tackles Pik. We all just stare. Until...

"WHAT? DO I HAVE SOMETHING ON MY FACE?!" She scream/asks. I nod, to be funny.

"Ya, right on the nose." I say with a pretty smile.

"Oh..." She replys.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Pik shouts. She blushes and gets up.

"Well I'm WaterBlueberries but call me Selena." The girl announces.

"Let just go." I say shaking my head. And that's what we did.

* * *

**Snow: DONE! THAT TOOK FOREVER! So I hope you enjoyed! Bya!**

**Pup: WAIT! I want ice cream.**

**Snow: Shh, you weren't supost to tell them that. Great! Know I'm stuck buying ice cream!**

**Pup: YAY!**


End file.
